1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular telephone clip, and more particularly to such a cellular telephone clip, which comprises a mount fastened to a cellular telephone or cellular telephone bag, a holder base for holding the mount, a locating block controlled by a push button to lock the mount, and a clamping plate pivoted to a locating cover plate at a back side of the holder base for securing the cellular telephone clip to, for example, the user's belt.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cellular telephone clip according to the prior art. This structure of cellular telephone clip comprises a mount E fixedly fastened to a cellular telephone or cellular telephone bag, a holder base A for holding the mount E, and a clip B mounted on the holder base A for fastening to, for example, the user's belt. The mount E comprises a hollow coupling flange F. The holder base A comprises a front coupling flange G for receiving the hollow coupling flange F of the mount E, a latch D, and a control knob C controlled to move the latch D between the locking position where the latch D is forced into engagement with the coupling flange F of the mount E, and the unlocking position where the latch D is disengaged from the coupling flange F of the mount E, enabling the mount E to be disconnected from the coupling flange G of the holder base A. This structure of cellular telephone clip is still not satisfactory in function because the engagement between the coupling flange F of the mount E and the latch D tends to be destroyed. Further, when installed, the cellular telephone cannot be turned outwards from the holder base A for viewing the message shown on the display of the cellular telephone.